Unshed Tears
by BelleVoce1550
Summary: Ok, so i redid this story. Its a little longer now but now by much. Its my thought on how Kel should have cried about what happened at Fort Haven. After having a terrible dream, Neal comes to comfort her throught the night. R&R please!


Unshed tears 

disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tamora Peirce's.

Lady Knight Kelandry (Kel) walked along a wide path. She had no idea when or where she was, only that she needed to move. Her light pace became into a quick jog wich bolted into a run. And she kept running. After what felt like hours, a light appeared ahead. Kel ran to it. As she approached she recognized the front gates of Fort Haven. Kel knew what was inside. She stopped in front of the gates and set her hand on the cold metal door. Only a slight push was able to open the door just enough for Kel to see inside. Bodies lay across the roads. Blood had been spilled everywhere. Small fires burned, and building where destroyed. Kel dropped to her knees and screamed.

-------------------

"KEL! KEL WAKE UP!"

Kel bolted up out of her bed. Her body was covered in sweat and she was breathing deeply. She looked over to see Neal's face. He was sitting at the edge of her bed looking terrified and worried.

"Wha- What happened?" she said as she rubbed her forhead wipping off some of the sweat.

"You were screaming. Is everything ok? You sounded like someone was murdering you." He offered her a glass of water wich she took greedily and gulped down.

"I think being murdered would have been better that what I just saw." She said as she tried to get control over her breathing.

"What happened?" Neal asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry I'll be fine," she said trying to hide everything with a smile.

Neal face turned from worry to skepticism. "I highly doubt that was nothing."

Kel turned her face away from Neal's and sighed. She had been having that dream for over a month now and it was starting to worry her. That horrible day when she came home to find that it wasn't home anymore. The bodies of her friends and the buildings she once protected were now gone. As she remebered everything so clearly, small heaves and sobs escaped her throat. Then the tears spilled over.

She cried into her hands. She cried for her fallen comrads. For the people she wasn't able to protect. For the lives that were lost because of her.

"I-It's my-my fa-a-ult," Kel managed to say inbetween sobs. "All th-those people. They a-all di-ied because I wasn't th-thier for th-them." She could feel the tears fall down her face into her lap.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm chest. Now crying on Neal's bare skin, Kel started to calm down. She didn't know how long she sat there in Neals arms, only that it felt like forever. The salt in her tears was starting to burn her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with her sleeves, but for everytear that was soaked into her nightclothes, three more fresh new tears would fall. Kel never remebered crying for the people of Fort Haven, all those emotions that were bottled up inside finnally spilled over.

"Shhhhhh, It's going to be fine. It's not your fault Kel. We had no idea that was going to happen. It wasn't your fault." Neal's soothing voice calmed Kel and stopped the trembling. After awhile Kel took a deep breathe and focussed on getting herself under control.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Kel slid her yamani mask back in place before she let out another outburst.

Neal pushed her away from him and held her at arms length. His eyes held a firm look to them as he stared at her.

"How can you say that? Kel. There is nothing wrong with crying over loved ones you've lost. It's not good for you to bottle up emotions like that. I wish I could get rid of that cursed mask of yours."

"Showing emotion is a sign of weakness. Everyone at the Yamani isles knows that." She fought back stubbornly.

"No. Your wrong." Neal squeezed her shoulders slightly and gave a sly smile. "I would like it better if you would open up to me more."

"Don't get your hopes up meathead." Kel replied with a smile.

"Don't call me that. Well it seems like your going to be fine now. If you keep having that dream again, I'm always her for you." Neal got up off the bed and walked across the room. "Goodnight...Protector of the Small."

Kel glared at the door until Neal no longer stood there. She sighed and laid down on her pillow and wished for a dreamless sleep to take her over.


End file.
